


The Road

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: It's the night before the wedding and you've got thoughts.





	The Road

You were nervous, which was both understandable and unreasonable. In twenty four hours you’d be married to Sonny Carisi, you shouldn’t be freaking out in your apartment. Having friends over and prepared to get you ready in the morning didn’t help, just made you more anxious, even when they tried calming you down. All anyone ever told in the last few weeks leading up to the wedding was that it was ok to be nervous. For you it seemed like a lie. If you truly loved someone in the way you loved Sonny then there shouldn’t be nerves. You felt that if you loved him you should be sure of your decisions.

Yet here you were on your couch fidgeting with your hands while everyone tried distracting you. Your favorite movie was on tv, friends telling bad jokes and one giving a dramatic reading of terrible novels. All this usually would have made you laugh, would have usually made you smile or feel at peace but it didn’t. There were a thousand thoughts rushing through your head and all of them were about whether or not you were doing the right thing. The worst thought though was that Sonny would suddenly not want this anymore. Not want the wedding, not want you. You didn’t know how to feel.

It didn’t help much that you and Sonny had agreed to the tradition of not seeing each other until the wedding. At the time you had believed it to be a good idea but now you were regretting it immensely. You supposed that was a good sign though as you were just about to spend the rest of your life with the man. Forcing yourself to focus on the movie and your friends you were distracted for a few hours. Finally you were left alone in your room to sleep, everyone else was still in the living room. Taking the opportunity, you called Sonny.

“Hello”

“Hey, Sonny it’s me”

“What’s up”

“Nothing I just wanted to talk” you lied

“About what. And I can tell somethings wrong you know.”

“It’s stupid.” you admitted.

“Then tell me the stupid thing”

“I’m nervous for tomorrow”

Sonny laughed, before stating simply “Good. I’m nervous too”

“Wait really!” you were surprised, you expected Sonny to be the calm one.

“Really, I mean it’s a big deal even if we’ve been dating for awhile. Nice to know you feel the same though. At least I can tell it’s not irrational.”

“Nope, I guess I just underestimated how much I’d miss you and we’re only gonna be apart for a few more hours” you grinned

“How will I know it’s you?”

“I think it should be obvious but if not just remember. I’ll be the one in white”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
